Dark Rising
by Randel
Summary: The Gathering is complete, and the Dark is Rising.
1. Onyx

**Disclaimer:**  The Power Rangers and all related characters, weapons, planets, sunglasses, stuff and universeseses… belong to Saban.  Not me.  However, incase you were curious, Yes! I do have a bit of originality in my stuff.  This includes, but is not limited to:  the Blade Rangers, Talkar, and umm… some other stuff.  

**Timeline:  **After and a bit during 'The Ending' from the series 'The Gathering'… Hmm I'm noticing a trend here.

**Warning:  **Mild swearing and violence, actually some of it may not be considered mild by some, but I suppose I'm not a real good judge of it.

**Notes:**  This series, 'Dark Rising' takes place after 'The Gathering'.  Several of the titles in this series are named after the planets on which they take place on.  'Dark Rising' can be read in pretty much any order except for the one entitled 'Eltare', which will (hopefully) be the finale.

Any questions and or comments can be sent to me at Randelm@hotmail.com.

**Onyx**

Stranded and powerless, it's worse than they know.

Farcus Bulkmire seethed inside.  The Rangers had teleported to the IGPF ship.  They hadn't been told to demorph, which was unexpected.  Instead they'd been ushered to stand in a semi-circle wearing their Ranger armor without their helmets, a sort of stand-by mode for the powers, and considered by many to be 'formal dress'.  They stood before five grim looking people who sat at a long table.  The Rangers' mentors and support crew stood behind them, they looked angry, but they didn't act on it.  

Then, after being ordered and herded like a bunch of criminals, this Soviso character accused them as such, and there didn't seem to be anything they could do about it.  Then he'd insulted Dimitria…  Every Ranger in Red and several others had to immediately be restrained at that point.  Finally he played a recording of the last minutes of the crew they were accused of killing and passed sentence.  They were to receive the Talkar, it sounded like some kind of exile or banishment. 

 "Goodbye Rangers, and May the Power Protect You."

The ancient blessing coming from such a despicable mouth is what finally set Bulk off.  He moved to grab the oily little man but several hands restrained him.  Three large guards had grabbed him and were propelling him towards the portal that Soviso had produced.  There was a large amount of struggling and fighting in the room, he put up a fairly good fight himself, but there was no chance to fully morph before he was thrown through the portal and everything went black.  

~*~

There was a feeling of floating… someone far away was talking softly.  Lazily he drifted through the void when something one of the conversers said caught his attention.  

 "I don't know what's going on, but we've got to try to get to Eltare… I'm sure that's where Zordon will be going," the voice was familiar... he knew it from somewhere.

 "How do you know where he's going?" this voice was much lighter, but still someone he knew.  

 "We don't," replied yet another with a slight Spanish accent.  "But it's the best guess…"

The wind blew by, stirring his hair, and slowly he opened his eyes.  He was leaning against a large rock in a barren landscape lit by starlight.  

 "Hey… you're awake," said Silvia Stormshroud, "How do you feel?"

 "Tired… where are we?" replied Bulk.

 "In a desert, somewhere…" replied Carlos, he was clad in a black T-shirt and black jeans, his Lunar Lance propped against his shoulder, his blaster holstered at his side.  

 "How long we been here?"

 "About an hour or so, with enough daylight to get you and ourselves out of our armor," Adam was the one who replied this time, he was clad in a green shirt and black pants, his weapons were on the ground next to him.  

 "And we're gonna' try to find a way to Eltare huh?"

 "That's the plan," Emily was clad in her Purple Ninjetti robes, as was Silvia who was next to her, in her Greens.  

 "We should try to get some rest," said Adam, "Tomorrow's likely to be a rough day."  The others agreed and tried to find comfortable spots on the hard ground.  Bulk wasn't able to go to sleep at first, he lay awake and stared at the stars wondering if one of them might be home, after a while he drifted off, thinking of family and friends… and hoping they were alright.  

The five rose the next day just before the sun began to.  The boys then turned to their armor…  The girls were lucky; they had only their Ninjetti robes and didn't have to figure out how to buckle that forty plus pound mess onto their bodies.  With much twisting, and grunting, and straining, and a good amount of help from the girls, they were finally able to get it all on minus the helmets of which there was no sign.  Weapons were holstered and slung on backs or hung on belts, and they were off.  With no land marks and no way of knowing which direction to go they just headed off in what they hoped was a straight line towards the buttes in the distance.  

Emily sighed.  They'd been traveling for several hours in the blazing sun.  The sand had slowly turned red and they were now traveling though more of a badlands type terrain.  It was hot, very hot, at least she didn't have to wear armor like the guys, that must be terrible, especially for Carlos in all that black.  Finally Adam called a halt in the shade of a large boulder with a small cave like depression.  

 "We can't keep going on like this," said Bulk breathily.

 "He's right Adam," agreed Silvia, "You three are worse off because of your armor, but we're getting dehydrated, we've no supplies, no shelter…"

 "I know, but I don't know what to do about it.  Has anyone seen any animal or plant life?"  No one indicated that they had.  "Well then, I'm open to suggestions…" Again silence.  

 "I suppose we just continue as we have been," Emily's voice was quiet, almost hopeless, "and search for some kind of civilization."  Adam merely nodded, there was little else he could do.  

They set out again under the blazing sun and unbearable heat.  They rested often and peered into the distance wondering if there was anyone to aid them in their journey.  That evening they stopped and stayed awake only long enough to shed their armor before they fell asleep, tired, sore and sunburned.  

Carlos awoke to a blade at his throat and a malicious whisper. "Move, and die…" The language was a guttural one he'd never heard before, but apparently enough of the power remained to translate the meaning for him.  And he did as he was told, moving only his eyes in an attempt to figure out what was going on and if there was something he could do.  

 "Let them rise."  It was a commanding voice and the blade at Carlos' throat was immediately removed.  Cautiously he rose to a sitting position, his eyes never left the man who held the blade.  He was rugged looking, obviously raised in the desert, with a small scar under his left eye, and several days' growth on his chin.

 "I will speak with them alone."  Carlos shifted his gaze to the man who spoke.  He was tall, lean, but well muscled, he had iron-grey hair and close cropped beard.  His men looked at him, unsure about his declaration.  

 "They will not attack me," he reassured them, "they are heroes."  Carlos' captor eyed him a bit, gave a small sneer, and turned to rejoin a larger group that was merely shadows in the moonlight as far as he could tell.  The five Rangers focused their attention on the man who stood in the semi-circle they made.  Finally he sat so they could all see him and stared at each of them, weighing, measuring…

 "Who are you and why are you here?" his question was blunt but slightly curious.  

Adam considered what to tell the man, on the one hand he was a truthful person by nature and lying wasn't his strong point, on the other hand they needed help, and they might not get it if they were thought to be outlaws… Finally he settled on the vaguest truth he could come up with.

 "We are travelers, and we are lost."

The man threw back his head and laughed good-naturedly.  "Well put my young friend, well put indeed, but allow me to expand on that that description a bit.  You five are warriors from far away, Rangers to be exact, from the planet Earth.  You are here not of your own free will; you have committed some wrong or have been accused of such.  And now you wish to go home." 

They all nodded slowly.  "How do you know this?" asked Carlos

The man smiled a bit, "Your armor, is that almost metal stuff that technical warriors use.  But it shows no scars of use or ware.  Your weapons are the same, no signs of use.  And your women are Ninjetti, a noble and respected warrior."  The man paused and regarded their armor that made a pile near him.  

 "And the rest?" asked Emily a bit irritated at the way she'd been referred to.  

The man's eyebrow flickered in surprise but he didn't even glance at the purple clad girl.  Instead he addressed Adam.  "I know that she is a worthy warrior, but I am surprised you allow the girl to speak out of turn."

 "Excuse me?" Emily's anger caused her voice to become a dangerous whisper.  The man continued to ignore her.  

Adam cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Ah… gender means little to rank among us… and rank means even less… we are a team, and equals."

 "Ah… Well then to answer your question Ninjetti, I know that you have been sentenced to the Talkar.  Why else would you be trudging though the badlands… and you're sunburned.  Under normal circumstances the Power would protect and repair you, even from such small hurts.  As for your desire to be home, that is fairly obvious."

 "And our being from Earth?" Carlos was carefully fingering his blaster.

 "Everyone knows.  All have heard how the Power Rangers of Earth, the most feared and respected fighting force known, has fallen."

 "Then why did you ask who we are and why we are here?" Bulk seemed more than a little irritated.  

 "Because, Centurion, I thought you might need assistance."  Bulk looked surprised at the man's knowledge of his powers.  "Yes I have seen Centurion armor before, though this is an 'uncivilized' world.  However I was under the impression that they were not biological life forms," he answered the unspoken question.  

 "And you would be willing to aid those accused of murder?"  Silvia's relaxed voice again surprised the man, but not for long.  

 "No young Snake.  What I see is five young warriors in need of aid.  But out here, as everywhere, aid comes at a price."

 "We've no money," replied Emily.

 "It is not material wealth I seek, I have enough of that.  My band and I are mercenaries, we guard merchants on this particular expedition.  But the bandits have gotten worse of late.  Already I have lost seven men and two merchant's servants.  But if we had Talkar with us…  Well needless to say Talkar usually become mercenaries themselves."

 "So we assist you in guarding the merchants.  The merchants feel safer guarded by such renowned warriors as criminal Rangers, you don't pay us but in sustenance and shelter and pocket the extra money you charge the merchants.  Meanwhile any bandits will think twice about attacking such a force.  Am I right?"  Bulk sounded a bit bitter.

 "Mostly, Centurion… the extra money will be dispersed among my men.  So what say you?  Right now you've no better choice."

Adam looked to his friends' gaunt sunburned faces and tired eyes, and the decision was made for him.  "We will accept on the condition that once we reach wherever this market is, we will again be on our own."

 "It's a deal Green Ranger."  The man offered his hand, and Adam clasped it. 

 "I am Tarlain," said the man standing up, "We will start out in one hour.  Until that time I want you to warm up, practice… show the merchants that you are capable warriors and that there is no longer anything to fear, baffle them with bullshit."

The five began buckling on the boys' armor and then began going though stretches together. 

 "I do not like this," muttered Carlos.

 "Me either, but I don't see any other way," Emily rather viciously kicked the air at that.

 "We'll do what we have to in order to get to Eltare," replied Adam, "And right now, as much as I dislike it, that involves putting on a show for the merchants."  

Those just mentioned began to emerge from their wagons rather sleepily and didn't notice the newcomers in the pale starlight.  The five moved in perfect synchronization, enough of the power remaining for them to have that partial-psychic link that allowed them to do so.  They went through graceful, flowing maneuvers for several minutes until all eyes were on them.  Suddenly at an unseen command they broke into their separate styles. 

Bulk switched into a brawling/grappling style that accented his upper body strength; flashes of blue-grey accenting the more powerful punches.  

Emily and Silvia began to perform various acrobatic and visually impressive stunts, together and singly.  Their Ninjetti training had given them skill in the fighting arts and they displayed it for the merchants.  

Carlos and Adam drew their weapons and swung them around in controlled precise movements, parry, strike, thrust, slash.  The green hatchets flashed in the coming light and the black 'lance' was a dark blur.  

As one they halted all movement standing erect and proud in a line facing the merchants and mercenaries.  After a minute or so the servants went back to work breaking camp and preparing for the morning drive.  

Tarlain approached the Rangers who had begun to converse in their own small circle, a smile on his face.  "Very fine job Talkar, the head merchant told me he feels much safer with you around."

 "I don't get it," said Emily, "Why would he feel safe around people who have been sentenced as criminals?"

 "Well for one thing you aren't criminals…"

 "How can you be sure?"

 "I have an ability… I can read auras, especially of one who works with the Power.  You are not criminals.  And for another, they trust my judgment.

 "I see…" Adam's face had that speculative set to it.  

 "Well it looks as though we're ready.  Mount up and we'll set off."  

It was still mostly dark; the sun wouldn't rise for at least an hour.  Emily was tired and drained and she had never before in her life set eyes on a real horse.  She approached the light tan colored beast warily.  Carefully she placed a foot in one of the stirrups and lay a hand on the saddle and was about to haul herself on, when a tugging at her sleeve stopped her.

Startled, Emily looked down into the face of a young girl, no more than eight.  "Yes?" she asked, taking her foot out of the stirrup.

 "Other side," replied the girl quietly.  

 "Other side?" Emily was a bit confused.  

 "You mount the horse on the other side."

 "Oh… Thank you.  What's your name?" Asked the Ninjetti as she began to circle the horse.  

 "No!  Don't walk behind him, he might kick."  The girl had grabbed Emily by a hand and led her around the front of the creature and to the left side.  

 "Well then… I thank you again.  You're pretty smart."

 "Everyone knows how to ride a horse, at least here.  But you looked like you could use some help.  I'm Talia, what's your name?"

 "Emily.  So… just what is the proper way to get on a horse?"

The girl grinned. "Put your foot here… and this hand here… and swing on up."  Emily did as she was told and was soon on the back of the creature.  "See?  Easy, now to tell the horse where you want to go you use these reins.  Mostly they do what you tell them to, but sometimes they wont, so be careful."  A bit nervously Emily grasped the reins and looked down to Talia.  

 "So what's a young girl like yourself doing out here with a bunch mercenaries?"

 "I work for Master Tarlain."

 "Ah… Well if there's nothing for you to be doing, I was wondering if you would like to ride with me, help me get the hang of this horse riding business."

Talia's eyes practically lit up.  "I'll go ask Master Tarlain!" and she dashed off.  

 "What was all that about?" Silvia had approached silently sitting astride her horse like she'd been doing it for years.

 "Well, she helped me, and I don't think riding in a stuffy wagon all day would be very fun for the girl," replied Emily.

Silvia nodded as Talia came dashing back.  "He said yes!" the girl exclaimed.  In one quick movement she had put her foot on Emily's and swung herself up in front of the saddle.  

Before Emily could reply, the wagons began to move forward, and the horse lurched to a trot on its own.  Desperately she groped at the reins and tired to control the beast.  After a bit the horse slowed down to a walk and Emily saw that Talia was in control.  

 "Here," said the young girl taking Emily's hands, "Hold the reins like this… and to have him turn do this…"  

Silvia watched from behind as Emily got a crash course in horsemanship from the small girl.  Her attention wandered from the Purple Ninjetti to her other companions.  Bulk and Carlos rode together, the larger man was absently stroking the blaster at his side as the two spoke.  Bulk was angry, it was difficult to tell, but Silvia had had a lot of practice in observing others and it was fairly plain to her that he was absolutely furious.  About what wasn't all that difficult to figure out.

It was no secret that Bulk and Skull had spent a good amount of their high school careers attempting to find the 'True Identities of the Power Rangers'.  And being the trouble magnets that they were, the Rangers had had to bail them out of numerous scrapes.  So finally the two grew up a bit and their relationship with the Rangers turned from a desire to find their secret, to a desire to assist their heroes.  And now that they _were_ the heroes they'd so admired, they'd been called criminals and cast out, and falsely so.  And that's what had Bulk so angry.  But he controlled it.  She doubted that Carlos was even picking up on it.  Then again Carlos had something else on his mind, he kept glancing ahead to where Adam rode alone near the head of the wagon train.  

Adam had been a close friend and advisor to Carlos for some time now and Carlos was worried for his friend.  Adam had suddenly withdrawn into the exclusive shell he managed when in emotional pain, and not even Carlos could break it, and that upset the young Black Ranger.  

Silvia sighed.  There were many things going through the displaced Rangers' minds, and unfortunately each would have to deal with them in their own ways.  And all to often for those who were meant to protect others, that meant relying on oneself.  

 "You're very insightful for someone who's been a Ranger for so little time."

Silvia nearly jumped out of her skin, her horse shied in response to her surprise.  "Tarlain, you startled me."

 "My apologies Green Ninjetti.  I also want to apologize for my earlier assumption of your… status.  Here, women do not… that is they are not very… outspoken."

 "I understand.  Might I ask you a question?"

 "Of course."

 "How do you know I've not been a Ranger long?"

 "As I mentioned before, I can read auras, you and the Purple Ninjetti have just recently received your powers."  He smiled slightly at her speculative look.  "Now my turn for a question… more of a request really."

Silvia nodded, signaling he should continue.

 "Would you mind passing my apologizes on to your Ninjetti companion?  I do believe she thinks badly of me now, and I do not wish to… have her even more angry with me."

Silvia smiled a bit.  "I'm sorry Tarlain, but I think it'd be best if the apology came from you."

Tarlain heaved a long-suffering sigh.  "I suppose you're right."

Silvia watched as Tarlain cautiously approached Emily.  She couldn't hear what was said over the rumbling of the wagons and various noises of man and beast, but she did see the pained expression on his face, as Emily seemed to be tearing into him verbally.  After a bit, the Purple Ninjetti calmed down and Tarlain rode to somewhere else in the wagon train.  

They traveled until what Silvia approximated to be about two hours before noon, at which time Tarlain ordered a halt.  The wagons were driven into a circle, and a large white canvas was produced and stretched between the wagons, creating a surprisingly cool shelter.  The animals were brought into the protection, while the humans opened the sides of their wagons and began lying down on the bunks between the cargo.

The Rangers had grouped together when Tarlain approached.  "Get some rest while you can, I've got men on watch, if anything happens, they'll warn us."

Adam nodded, and the five looked for an area within the shelter to rest.  Bulk lay out on the ground, not even bothering to remove his armor.  Emily propped herself against a wagon wheel, Talia snuggled next to her.  Carlos and Adam sat crossed legged, and talked for a bit.  That is, Carlos talked and Adam nodded on occasion.  Finally Carlos seemed to give up and unbuckled his armor and lay on his back.

Silvia watched from her position propped against one of the wagons, as Adam took off his armor and reached into the pocket of his pants.  Carefully, he removed a small black box and opened it.  Looking inside the box the young man heaved a sigh.  Silently as she could Silvia stood up, and approached Adam sitting down next to him.  

 "For Tanya?" she asked quietly.

Adam jumped and snapped the box closed, but not before Silva saw the gold band with yellow and green stones.  He looked at her, and then smiled a bit shyly.

 "Yeah…"

 "When were you gonna' ask?"

 "I was on my way to see her when Ooze attacked."  Silvia nodded, and Adam continued.  "And now I don't even know if I'll ever see her again."

The Green Cobra Ninjetti sighed.  "All we can do is try, keep faith Adam."

He merely nodded.

The rest lasted until three hours into the afternoon at which point everybody began closing up their wagons and began preparing to continue.

 "Oh man…" muttered Bulk, "remind me never to sleep in my armor."

 "You alright man?" Carlos asked while buckling on his breastplate.

 "I hurt all over."

 "Mount up Talkar, we leave shortly," Tarlain called as he hurried around the camp, making sure things were in order.

 "I don't like how he keeps calling us that," muttered Emily.

 "Me either… like we're not Rangers anymore," added Bulk, still trying to stretch his back.

 "Maybe we're not," replied Carlos, "I mean here we are… where ever the hell this is.  We've no powers, no way to get to Eltare, if that's even where we ought to be going.  What if we should be heading back to Earth, what if they need us there?"

 "Carlos don't talk like that!" snapped Emily.

 "No… he's right," interceded Adam.  "I hate to say it guys, but the Power isn't with us right now.  It's not protecting us, not providing us with any means to get ourselves out of this mess.  We've got to face the very real possibility that we'll never leave this planet."

 "I don't like it, but we should prepare for the worst," Bulk muttered his agreement hand on blaster.  

 "And just what does that entail?" Emily was getting angry.

 "We can't make any concrete decisions out here, we won't be able to accurately assess our situation until we know how advanced this civilization is," Silvia's seemed the most helpful comment so far.

Before anything else could be said there was a scream from near the edge of camp followed by a good deal of shouting, some of it determined, some of it panicked.  Without words, the five Rangers rushed to where the panic had started.  Riding towards them in a great cloud of dust were what appeared to be several riders.

As the Rangers positioned themselves to meet the riders head on, Tarlian hissed from behind them, "Raiders… we've already had a run in with this clan, they threatened to return.  Here's where you earn your meals Talkar."

 "We're Rangers," growled Emily quietly as she stretched for the coming battle.

 "Alright guys," Adam's voice was a quiet command, "I think a few warning shots are in order."  The three guys drew their blasters and sent several bolts above their adversaries.  It appeared to have no effect other than that they spread to encircle most of the camp.  

 "Spread out," ordered Adam, "We've been in tougher fights… May the Power protect you."

It was bad, not as bad as it could have been, but any loss was bad in Carlos's eyes.  In all they lost three guards and five horses, two more guards were injured along with two merchants and Silvia had a nasty cut along her left bicep.  What they had assumed to be riders turned out to be grotesque centaur like beasts, though there was little resemblance to either human or horse.   Their lower bodies were rock hard armored and rhinoceros like while their upper torsos were some parody of a snake.

 "What were those things?" Emily asked Talia as the Rangers gathered just outside of camp.

 "Xantor… there are clans of them roaming around, not very nice creatures."

 "The first non-humans we've seen," mused Adam.

 "Most people are humans," replied Talia a bit nervously.  She liked these Talkar, but Emily was really the only one she knew.

 "Most?" Bulk looked at the small girl while trying to pop his back.

 "Well… yeah."

 "Do you mean most people on the planet?" asked Carlos.

 "Well most people on this planet are humans, or at least pretty close, but most people everywhere are human."

 "Everywhere… are we talking on a galactic scale here?" the Black Ranger seemed a bit doubtful.

 "In the universe."

Before the conversation could continue Tarlain approached, "Thank you Talkar, you handled the situation perfectly."

Adam nodded his head slightly, there was something about this whole situation that just didn't seem right.

 "We shall continue to travel for a few hours and then we shall sleep," with that announcement, the leader of the mercenaries left the heroes.  

 "Talia, just how well do you know Tarlain?" asked Emily.

 "I've been working for him for as long as I can remember… why?"

 "Because we don't trust him," Carlos replied bluntly, "I don't mean to be rude, but I get the feeling that I need to watch my back around him."

For the next five days they traveled through the desert of the planet, the food was tasteless and the portions small, they slept on the ground and the nights were incredibly cold.   They were tired, hungry and sore when Tarlain finally announced that they'd be reaching their destination by the end of the day.

 "Now, Talkar, with my peculiar ability I know that the five of you aren't criminals, but others may not be so trusting, so if you'll put these robes on over your armor…"  Tarlain produced five white robes like the mercenaries and merchants had been wearing from his wagon.

 "These will make it hard for us to get to our weapons it things get out of hand," replied Carlos looking at the clothing.

 "Oh, I don't think it'll be a problem," and he smiled, it was the last thing Carlos saw before there was a blinding pain and he blacked out.

~*~

 "Up!  Get up!"  Emily felt a sharp kick to her ribs and quickly tried to do as the voice commanded.  Looking around the room she saw a fat bald man wearing a sweat soaked shirt and greased stained pants was systematically kicking awake her friends.  There were a well lit room with wooden walls and one door which was firmly shut.  

_ "That's it, I've had it!"_ raged Emily inwardly, _"That fat assed bastard is about to receive one hell of an ass kicking!"_  She started forward, but Adam caught her eye with a slight shaking of his head.

 "What's this?" laughed their captor and he sauntered to where Emily was standing, "Thinking of attacking me were you?  Well go ahead, give it your best shot girlie," and he stood there smirking at her.

 "You asked for it."  Nose, temple, groin, three quick blows and the fat man stumbled backwards cursing loudly.

 "Tch, tch… Dalin, you should know better.  And you," he looked at Emily, "I like your spirit and would enjoy breaking it, but that will be left up to your buyer."  This man was trimmer than the one Emily had just pummeled.  He stood straight and had a military air about him.

 "Buyer?" asked Bulk from where he leaned against the wall.

 "Yes Centurion, you will be sold off to the highest bidder."

 "I don't think so," retorted Carlos taking a fighting stance.

 "Oh I do, and this little device agrees with me," he produced a small metal box with a small button which he pressed.  Immediately Emily dropped to the ground in pain that spread from the base of her head.  She heard the exclamations of pain form her comrades, but only as a periphery sensation.  Every fiber of her being felt as though on fire and she was quickly hoarse form screaming.  

"That was just a taste of what this device can do.  The auction begins in an hour, until then Talkar," and he left.  Dalin viscously kicked Emily in the stomach then followed, chuckling maliciously.

"What… was that?" asked Silvia when the pain had finally subsided enough.  

"There's something on my neck," replied Adam.

"Mine too," Bulk's voice was definitely panicked.  After a bit of inspection it was found that a small metal object had been somehow attached to their necks and presumably could produce pain.  

"Oh man could things get any worse?" hollered Carlos.  "We're stranded on planet that doesn't have even a memory of water, our powers are gone and now we're about to be sold into slavery!  May the Power Protect us, Hah! We are really screwed here guys!"

The other four stared at him in stunned silence.  After a while Carlos sat down with his back against the wall, no one spoke until the fat man, Dalin, opened the door.

"Show time Talkar, let's go," and he produced the remote that had caused so much pain earlier.  Quickly the five filed out the door and into a dirty smelly tavern.  There were all sorts of people, human and otherwise, sitting at the tables and they began catcalls and whistling as the Rangers entered.

The heroes were led onto a raised wooden stage where a man in something resembling a tuxedo and standing at a podium attempted to restore order among the patrons.  When things finally quieted down the man addressed them.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and otherwise, the moment you've all been waiting for.  Next on the block, Power Rangers of Earth!" 

There was a deafening roar of applause.

"First up will be the Purple Ninjetti."

Dalin shoved Emily roughly forward.  Prompted by the jeering of the evil patrons she spun and neatly laid her assailant out on the floor, this was immediately followed by exploding pain from the base of her neck.  She felt herself roughly hauled to her feet and supported until she could again stand under her own power.

"And of course with a purchase of a Ranger one will receive one of these remotes which will activate the pain chip attached to their nervous systems.  Now, shall we start the bidding at ten-thousand credits?"

"No."  The voice came from the entrance and all turned to see a purple robed figure enter.  "I have a better idea.  You give me the Ninjetti, and you get to live."

"I-Ivan Ooze… it is a great honor…"

"Honor Shmonor, I want the Ninjetti."

"But Sir…"

The auctioneer tried to protect his interests while not offending the powerful evil lord, but Emily's attention scanned the room looking for any sign of hope.  It stopped on Tarlain and Talia, the older man had a broad grin on his face, but the girl didn't look nearly as happy.

"Disgusting," a new voice cut through the argument.

"Excuse me?" drawled Ivan

"They are our enemies, not objects to be sold, this is most dishonorable."  It was a humanoid covered in black armor with reddish orange highlights.

"Ah, well if it isn't Villamax… killed Darkonda yet?" asked the purple goon.

"Twice.  Now I insist the Rangers be released to their superiors or given a swift and honorable execution."

"Still going on about all that honor?  You haven't changed a bit.  But the fact remains that I am going to take the Ninjetti."

"You'll have to go through me," replied Villamax.

"Gladly."

But before the fight could begin there was a crash, Talia had snuck up to the stage and smashed the remote device on the floor.  It seemed an occasion for stunned silence.  And shortly thereafter chaos ensued.  Villamax and Ivan Ooze had squared off, and were going at it, while Dalin and several others approached the Rangers, and still others began fighting just for the sheer joy of it.

Talia started towards Emily, but before she'd taken three steps here eyes went wide, she screamed in pain and tumbled forward landing face down on the floor, a blaster burn in her back.  She didn't move.  Tarlain stood behind her, blaster in hand.

Emily went numb, then hot and cold at the same time, her entire awareness was on edge as she screamed one loud piercing word.

"SCORPION!"

There was a shattering of something Emily could not see and then she felt a rush of power.  She struck out, not with her fists or feet, but with a sting that only one of her kind could possess, but Tarlain wasn't there and Emily's attack smashed a table to splinters.  There were gasps and screams and the tavern emptied very quickly, none wishing to face the enraged Ninjetti.

"You've not heard the last of me Rangers or you Villamax," snarled Ivan as he left the bar.

"I certainly hope not," was the reply as the dark knight sheathed his sword.

"What the hell just happened?" asked a fully morphed Black Lightstar Ranger, "Not that I'm complaining."

"I think that Emily broke the spell," replied Green Zeo.

"Quite impressive…" said Villamax. "Here," he tossed some sort of disk to Blue Centurion who caught it easily, "There is a Ranger ship in the spaceport down the street, I suggest you hurry."  

"Why are you helping us?" asked Silvia.

He quickly glanced to where Emily was lifting the still form of Talia in her arms.  "My honor demanded nothing less.  May we meet on the field of battle," and he left.

They exited the building cautiously and began moving towards the largest building in the town.  They were nearly there when a hail of blaster fire exploded the ground around them.  Adam and Carlos immediately turned and returned fire while Silvia prepared for the enemies charging them.  

"I got it!" shouted Bulk as there was a hissing of the spaceport door opening.   

Carlos, Adam and Silvia were holding off the enemy as Bulk and Emily, Talia still clutched to her body, darted towards the black and silver ship.  Once inside Talia was laid carefully on the floor as Bulk headed to the bridge and attempted to start it up.

"Delta Megaship online…"

"Guys, come on!" Shouted Emily through the hatch of the ship.  

The three broke and sprinted for their ride out.  Laser blasts rained around them, and Carlos was hit in the back.  As one, Adam and Silvia helped him up and they continued running, almost there.  

Adam's scream precluded his fall, just inches from the entrance to the ship and Carlos collapsed halfway inside.  Emily bent to drag Carlos all the way in while Silvia attempted to do the same for Adam.  From behind the Green Ninjetti was grabbed, as was the Green Zeo leaving Emily alone to fend off the evil creatures.  

There was the roar of engines coming to life and the ship lifted off the ground and in surprisingly little time had left the surface behind and was headed for space.  The hatch closed, but Emily continued to stare through it.  Adam and Silvia were still down there and in the clutches of those… despicable 'people'.

"Emily," it was Bulk, "I'm sorry, I had to get us out of there before…"

"I know Bulk… Come on, we've got to get Carlos and Talia to the Medical bay…"

"Right."

~*~

"Who is your master?"

"The lion roars, the stars are bright, the frog jumped over the bull.  The lion roars…"

"Blast you human!  Answer me!"

"…stars are bright…"  

The large evil purple demon looking thing struck Adam across the face causing blood to splatter on the floor.  The young man was stripped from the waist up, he already bore the cuts of the beast's earlier attempts to break him.  Unfailingly, Adam picked up the litany where he'd left off.

"The frog jumped over the bull."  

In a rage the creature stormed out of the cell.

"Adam?" Silvia called quietly, she was not free of cuts herself and the pain made it difficult for her to speak.

"The lion… the lion…" Adam shook his head then winced.  "Silvia?"

"I'm here Adam.  How… how did you do that?" the painful and embarrassing memories revealed that she had broken under the torture.  She had proclaimed Ivan Ooze as her master.  It was funny, she hadn't thought that torture was Ivan's style… maybe ordering it done wasn't so bad.

"I don't know, the words just came to me," he looked up at her, chained across the room from her.  On a small table in the center of the room his small, Green Zeo sub crystal and Silvia's Cobra emblazoned coin sat on a table.  So close…  Adam was reminded of when Tanya had been captured and Mondo had done much the same thing, taunting her with her Yellow Zeo powers.  She fought very fiercely in the following battle.

"Hey Adam," Silvia broke the lull, "know what I just realized?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, though even that was painful, "What's that?"

"Tanya is a lucky woman," she laughed gently when he blushed.

"Yeah well, TJ's got it pretty good himself," he countered.  Silvia was quite dumbstruck.

"How…?"

"Oh come now, us Green Rangers are known for being insightful right?"

"But… we hadn't decided to make it official until just before we were summoned by Soviso."

"The longer you're on the team, the more you'll realize that it's difficult to keep secrets from family."

She gave a half laugh, "If we survive that long."

"It _is_ looking pretty grim eh?  What do you think the others are doing?"

"Well by now they've probably made it to Eltare," replied Silvia.

"Yeah, they've talked to Zordon and the council and they're rounding up the rest of the team as we speak."

"We'll be home in time for dinner."

"Hmmm… dinner.  My mom makes great meatloaf," Adam closed his eyes and licked his lips.  Silvia laughed.  

"Until now I never realized that being held captive could be so much fun.  Thank you Adam."

Adam grinned back, but neither said anything for quite a while thereafter.

~*~

Dutrier stared at the… the _being_ in front of him.  It was sleek, obviously some kind of construct, bearing molded, muscle defined armor that was a part of its body.  Its head was smooth, no wrinkles, a slit for a mouth and eyes that were simply a featureless red, no nose.  It carried with it an emerald sword.  

"Can… can I help you… sir?"

The thing grinned… or was that a sneer.  Dutrier never got to find out a pain exploded in his chest and he knew no more.

"They're here, I can feel them.  Power calls power, blood calls blood, pain, the bull in pain, bright star bull, blood, sweet green blood, venom of the sibilant king so sweet, so hot.  They're here, I know it.  Red Sol Master will be happy.  Do not capture, no plans, no waiting, no schemes… kill, devour, O' the sweetness of the tear, the murder, let me… let me taste their life, their power.  Sibilant King, Bright Star Bull… you are mine.  I feel it."

Kartied, the Green Blade Ranger strode through the halls of the desert fortress.  

_"Near, they are near…  I must have them, I will have them, Red Sol said I could.  Power, blood, pain, sweet pain.  What?  Life, Purple life… Ooze…"_

"You there," the voice was deep and gurgling, "What are you?  You're not authorized to be down here!"

Kartied calmed his thoughts and concentrated on putting them into coherent speech.  "I am Deathblow, Green Ranger of Lord Zedd.  I am here for the Green Rangers."

"You are trespassing on Ivan Ooze's property," the Oozeman sneered, "And you cannot have his Rangers."

_"Kill, tear, rip…" _

"I can, and I will," Kartied held his claymore style weapon before him as several of the gooey purple creatures surrounded him.  Block, slash, one down.  Thrust, kick, flip, strike, one down.  "I was created to fight," one down, "And given the power," one down, "Of the Deathblow," one down, "You cannot defeat me," one down, "I am a Ranger," one down, "And Rangers," one down, "Don't," one down, "Loose…"

The hallway was covered in the purple slime of the foot soldiers, as was Kartied.  Carefully, it made its way towards where it could still feel the prey.  Hot and energized from battle, it began to run.

~*~

"A Ranger?  Blast Zordon's little twerps!"  Ivan Ooze stood with a swirl of his cape, "Follow me.  I'm about to add another Ranger to my collection."  And he strode down the stairs towards where his captives were being held, a small army of gooey soldiers in tow.  

~*~

The door to the chamber opened and Silvia looked up, expecting to see the brutish torturer back again.  What she saw instead frightened her.  It was the green putty like Ranger carrying his long bladed weapon covered in ooze.

"Hello Rangers…" it greeted in its whispered growl.

"What do you want?" rasped Adam.

The slit that was its mouth spread into a grin and it walked over to the table where the small green crystal and cobra emblazoned coin sat.  Grabbing one in each hand it raised them over its head and an emerald light surround the creature.  Pulsing in time with an unheard beat that grew louder and louder.

Silvia could feel it, feel her own heart beating in time with the felt sound larger, stronger until it filled the room with a shining sound, feeling like emerald on a bright night, stars shining, the hunt… She could feel Adam, his heart beating in time with her own and both connected to the tainted Deathblow.  O the stars!  It was draining them, of there power. 

Of their life.


	2. Edenoi

**Disclaimer:  That which you recognize as Saban's, is Saban's.    **

**Timeline:  After 'The Gathering'**

**Warning:  Mild swearing and violence and stuff.  As an additional warning, there are no actual 'Power Rangers' in this story.**

**Notes:  This series, 'Dark Rising' takes place after 'The Gathering'.  Several of the titles in this series are named after the planets they take place on.  'Dark Rising' can be read in pretty much any order except for the one titled 'Eltare', which will (hopefully) be the finale.  A full disclaimer appears after the story, as some of what is disclaimed would make the disclaimer a spoiler, and I hate that, don't you?**

Any questions and or comments can be sent to me at Randelm@hotmail.com.**__**

**Edenoi**

The Power helps those who help themselves.

Dregon Til'Arthro, otherwise known as Count Dregon of Edenoi poured over the tattered pages before him as he had many times before.  This book, known to some Edenoi scholars as the Tome of the Ancients, and to even fewer beings as the Galaxy Book, held within it's ageing covers, the key to ultimate power.  It gave a constantly up to date account of a pocket dimension that contained an entire galaxy.  Granted, a galaxy isn't all that large on a universal scale, but in terms of dimensions, that's one hell of a pocket.  

This galaxy, referred quite appropriately to as, the Lost Galaxy, was the site of incredible power.  According to the book, two major powers of evil contested dominance of the galaxy, an insectoid race headed by a being called Scorpious, quite likely related to the people of Edenoi, and an empire of mutant pirates headed by a creature named Mutiny.  The power such a confrontation would generate within the confines of a pocket dimension… Dregon shuddered to think of it.  

In addition, on a planet called Mirrinoi, rested five magical weapons called the Quasar Sabers, blades that dated back to the time of the first Grid Wars.  Blades that, according to the book, were actually imbued with the souls of five of the last six Elemental Masters that ever lived.  And in the ten-thousand some odd years that the two evil powers had been fighting over the galaxy, neither had ever had a successful attempt at retrieving the blades.  

Finally, the book told of creatures it called Galacta-beasts.  At least, that was the closest he could translate it.  These 'beasts' were some of the gigantic creatures who first volunteered to experiments of the famed Morphin Master and Artificer, Teeka, that granted them the ability to morph into what were later termed 'zords'.  All this and quite likely more, in a pocket dimension that only Dregon knew about.  If only he could find the entrance to the Lost Galaxy, find a way to absorb the energy that the fighting of Scorpious and Mutiny would generate, he would destroy the Dark Specter with a thought and rule more of the universe than any one person ever had before.  The answer was in this book, and he was going to find it.  

 "Count Dregon, sir," one of his bodyguards stuck his head into the room.

 "What is it?" he snapped, annoyed at having been interrupted.  

 "Dark Specter, sir," it was said with a slight tremor.  

 "Of course.  Inform him that I shall be with him shortly."  Dregon closed the book and stood, composing himself and driving all thoughts of destroying his master from his mind.  It was said that Dark Specter could know what one was thinking, especially one so close to him as Dregon was.  He walked briskly thorough the hallways, not wanting to look as though he was running like a slave on an errand, but the Specter didn't like to be kept waiting.  As soon as he entered the audience chamber near the fore of the ship where a great window clearly showed the lava-encrusted visage of Dark Specter, Dregon sank to one knee in a show of complete supplication.  

 "What is your bidding my master?" flat, no emotion, Specter liked it that way.

 "The Countdown is beginning Dregon."  Dark Specter's voice was the grinding of several very large rocks."

 "The Countdown my lord?  So soon?"  This would ruin his plans for finding the Lost Galaxy.

 "Soon, Dregon?  The plans for the Countdown began before you were born."

 "Yes, my lord."

 "The strike begins in seventy two hours."

 "Yes, my lord.  The people of Edenoi are ready to crack, with the pressure of the Countdown, they are sure to fall."

 "Spare me the ego, Dregon.  Just do your job."

 "Yes, my lord."

Specter's blackened body shimmered and disappeared from space.  Dregon stood and addressed the guards behind him without turning around.

 "Put all units on full alert.  Inspection is to be held every other hour, we strike in seventy two hours."

 "Yes sir," the younger of the two guards dashed out of the room to relay the orders.  

 "Kadon."

 "Yes sir?" the remaining guard replied.

 "Tell me Kadon, can I trust you?"

 "Of course, sir," the young man seemed somewhat affronted by the question.

 "I want you to send a message to the Council of Edenoi.  Inform them that, I am willing to parlay, and wish to meet with them in fifteen hours."

 "Yes sir."

 "And Kadon, don't tell anybody."

 "Yes sir."

~*~

His Highness Prince Dex Til'Arthro of Edenoi, Heir to the throne, and Masked Rider, stifled a yawn.  

 "I say we accept and meet Count Dregon for his meeting.  It is peace we've been fighting for isn't it?  Well now Dregon wants peace," said the well dressed Councilor Minden.  Personally Dex was curious to know where the manicured Councilor Minden had been fighting.  

 "And I say you're a fool Minden," the grizzled veteran named Linktur countered, putting Prince Dex's thoughts to words.  "Dregon is as under the thumb of Specter as anyone ever was.  This is a trick to get us to let out guard down."

 "What's more important is the rumors," interceded a young councilor.

 "Oh not the Countdown again," sighed Minden, "You place to much on the stuff of legends Octavin.  You're overactive imagination is getting the better of you, don't worry about such tales."

But this was something that Dex _was_ worried about.  Since his sixteenth birthday five years ago, when he had accepted the mantel of the Masked Rider, Dex had instinctively known that sometime soon the Countdown to Destruction would be put into effect and all the systems under the UAB would be put into danger.  It was too much to risk blowing it off as children's nightmares.

The arguing continued and Dex leaned over to whisper softly in the ear of his venerably old father.

 "I'm going to go work on my project.  Inform me if they come to a decision?"

The white bearded head nodded imperceptibly.  As Dex moved to leave, King Lexian put a hand on the young man's arm.  

 "I too once held the powers of the Masked Rider.  The Universe will soon see it's darkest hour.  You must succeed my son."

 "I understand father."  And as unobtrusively as he could, Dex stood and left the council chamber.  Once free from the confining area, the young warrior hurried down the hallways until he reached an unmarked door.  Placing his palm upon the smooth surface, the door moved aside and closed behind him as he entered the room.  

 "Lights."

The room lit up at the command to reveal a desk with several scribbled notes scattered across it and a workbench just as littered with various tools and items.  The prominent features of the room, however, were the five seven foot tall mist filled tubes that lined the wall opposite the door.  

Dex wasn't much of a wizard, or a scientist, but for nearly four years now, he been attempting to create a version of Ranger powers.  His own powers were not exactly officially 'Ranger' powers, but they were most definitely morphing powers.  No amount of political bigotry could change that.  And so he'd been attempting to, using his own powers as a template, create a set of armored and armed beings connected to the Morphin Grid.

It was almost ready.  He had five of them, Red, Blue, Green, White, and Black.  But it just wasn't right, yet.  There was one more thing he had to do.  He just couldn't figure out what.  And so, he set to work.  

Several hours later when a servant was sent to check on Dex, he found the young man asleep at his desk.

_ "Masked Rider…"_

Dex turned his awareness towards where the voice came from.

_ "Mask…"_

 "What?" he managed a groggy response.

_ "Six… the number is six…"_

 "Number… number of what?"

_ "Play to you're strengths warrior."_

 "My… my strengths?"

_ "Wake up Masked Rider.  You are needed."_

Dex sat up quickly at his desk, a piece of paper stuck to his face.  There was a polite tapping at his door.  Stumbling towards the portal, he opened it with a touch and peered out into the hall.

 "What is it?"

A young man, probably around the age of fourteen with white-blonde hair and blue eyes stood there.  "The Council has decided to accept Count Dregon's offer.  You're father has requested your presence," relayed the young messenger.

Dex nodded and sent the boy to tell his father that he would be there shortly.  Turning back to the chaos of his workroom, Dex grabbed some of the papers and shoved them as neatly as he could manage into a folder.  Looking around a bit, he found the small wooden box on the littered work counter and snatched it up as well.

The two items secured in his robes, Dex strode down the halls with as much stately procedure as he could manage.  Father always told him that he appeared to have swallowed a steel pole when he did this, but looking proper just didn't come very easily to him.  Unconsciously touching the Ecto-Accelerator at his belt, Dex entered the council chamber where everyone seemed to be moving, preparing to journey to the meeting place where they would 'parlay' with Count Dregon.  

 "Hello Father," Dex greeted formally.

 "Dear Son," returned Lexian with a bit of the amusement to the formal response that he had adopted within the last couple of months.  "How goes your project, Dex?"

 "Still struggling.  I'm close, but…"

 "I have faith in you."

Dex smiled, but he couldn't help feeling like the weight he'd been carrying since becoming a hero had just been redoubled.  He was shaken from his thoughts by a brown haired blue-eyed young lady who tugged on his sleeve, and asked him what he would be needing for the trip.  

 "There is a backpack on my bed, if you'll retrieve it please?"

 "Certainly your highness," and the girl hurried off.  

They were ready in less time than Dex would have thought possible for politicians and made their way with an escort of armed guards and liveried servants to the palace's dock where they boarded the giant hover barge that would transport them to the meeting place in approximately three hours.  The décor made it rather like traveling on a floating version of the palace.  

Dex was shown his rooms by a dark skinned youth, and as soon as the door was closed, he took out his notes and began going over them again.  He got through almost half a page before he threw them onto the bed in disgust.  He'd read those words a thousand times.  He could recite them in his sleep.  Taking a deep breath, Dex seated himself on the floor and closed his eyes.  

He knew, though he couldn't see it, that the small gem set into his forehead was glowing softly.  Every Edenite had such a gem, a focus that allowed for pscionic gifts of varying degrees and power.  Dex was one of the strongest on the planet, partially due to his heritage, partially due to his constant training.  In the last couple of generations, many had stopped training and the abilities were beginning to dim.  

Letting his awareness drift, Dex flowed past the minds of those on the barge and out into the barren wastes that dominated the planet outside the cities.  He did, however note in passing that some few of the younger minds aboard the ship were well trained, perhaps it wasn't as bad as he had thought.  Out, out past the mountains and canyons, though the layers of atmosphere, glancing at the twin barren satellites, and easing onto the astral plane from the vacuum of space.  Here, for a while, he could be spared the responsibilities of being Prince of Edenoi.  Here, he was not expected to save a planet as Masked Rider.  For a while, he could just relax.  

And then there was beckoning.  Another force on the Astral Plane wanted him to follow.  Needless to say, following an unidentified being was not the safest of ideas, on this plane or any other.  However the presence, whatever it was, did not have a feeling of maliciousness about it.  And so with some caution, Dex followed.

For a mortal from the Prime Material Plane, access to the Astral Plane wasn't easy.  However, once there it was quite a site.  It appeared as an infinitely large empty space interspersed with points of light of varying shades of varying colors bridged by walkways of the same sort of light.  It was along one of these walkways (blue speckled with red and green) that he traveled.  Though of course, Dex did not actually walk along the bridge, as in this place he was not much more than a phantom.  

In what might have been a few minutes or much longer (time meant much less in this place than it did in his own,) it became quite apparent that he was being drawn to one of those points of light.  It grew as he approached and before he knew it, he was bathed in a multi hued light flashing and sparkling with painful intensity.  A sudden torrent of psychic energy filled the area forcing Dex to battle for his sanity as it threatened to overwhelm him.  And in the next moment he understood.  Before him stood five shining armored figures.  Red, Green, Blue, White, and Black, each insectoid carrying a unique weapon.  

Knock, knock.

Dex opened his eyes, momentarily disoriented from the quick drop thorough Planes.  Standing, he opened the door to see four young servants standing outside.  Three he had already seen today.  The blonde youth who had told him the council had come to a decision, the girl who had fetched his backpack, and the dark skinned young man who showed him to his rooms.  The fourth was a bit taller than the others, probably older too, with brown hair.  

 "Yes?"

 "We've arrived, your highness," said the blonde kid.

 "Right, tell them I'll be there shortly."

 "We're to be your escort, your highness," responded the girl.

 "Escort?"  She nodded.  

 "Alright, I'll be ready in a moment."  

_ "Since when did Masked Rider need an escort?"_  Dex grabbed his notes and the small wooden box and gestured for his escort to lead the way.  

They navigated the somewhat narrow halls and entered a room where guards, servants, and councilors were preparing to disembark and enter the Neran Teshar, an ancient meeting ground where, before the planet was united under one rule, the rulers of the countries would come to meet.  

~*~

Dregon stood in the hallowed halls, his token guard standing behind him, an advisor at each side.  And in they came, a bit of music was all that was needed to make this a full blown parade.  First came a unit of soldiers in their gold and green livery and polished armor.  Then the king's honor guard, old Lexian himself wasn't visible with them surrounding him.  Then came his nephew Dex, the Ecto-accelerator all to obvious on his belt, followed by four servants of his own.  Finally came the rest of the council, plus personal servants, plus personal guards.  

The council members approached the side of the gigantic table opposite Dregon.  When all were in place, including Lexian at the throne like seat of honor and Dex at the seat to his right, the council sat down and their servants took up places behind them.  Dregon remained standing.  

 "Your Majesty, esteemed Council members," addressed Dregon, "I am glad you saw fit to attend.  As you've been informed, I am willing to make peace.  I will cease all attacks on Edenoi effective immediately.  All I want in return is a small estate away from everyone to live out my days, and unimpeded transport out of Edenoi space for my men."  Dregon paused for a moment and scanned his audience.  Lexian, calm as ever was always unreadable.  Dex appeared skeptical, but that was to be expected.  The rest of the council, however, seemed quite willing to believe, except that weather old man who was glaring at him.

 "For the past three years I have waged war upon my homeland and my family," Dregon bowed his head slightly towards Lexian, "And for what?  What have I gained in all this time?  Not the power Dark Specter promised, or the escape from death, or the riches.  I was blinded by the evil Specter's false pledges and made to hurt those I should have been helping…"  The repentant man's voice trailed off a bit as he suddenly became aware of a weakness in psychic reality very near by.  "My advisor…  Kadon.  Kadon, please relate the… the details of my… offer."  And Dregon sank into his chair, his mind working furiously to find this weakness, his self-control struggling to keep his hope in check.

But it would make perfect sense.  Not much more than ten thousand years ago the eldest son of the Scropio noble family had been sentenced in this very room.  What if his sentence had been banishment to a pocket dimension?  What if it had been to the Lost Galaxy, and this Scorpio that Dregon had read about was his descendent?  

 "But if I have sensed it, Dex surely will as well, if he hasn't already.  I must find this weakness and then ultimate power will be mine!"

He reached out, practically groping in his eagerness to find it.  And then, there it was, a pulsing power, a thinness between this dimension and another.  He reached out and probed it.  The power responded and he let it fill him, grasping the weakness and making it a tear, and then ripping it open.

A crashing of rock as the wall exploded and a white oblong portal winked into existence.  Quite suddenly several green carapaced insectoid creatures buzzed through the portal.  Dregon reached through the power he had recently gained and sent a mental command.

 "Kill them!"

~*~

 "Ecto-phase Activate!"

Dex quickly transformed and threw himself at the creatures swarming towards his people.  Instantly, several attacked him and he responded with several quick punches, knock the enemies back.  The Council members were retreating with screams of alarm, followed closely by their servants as the guards advanced on the green goons.  Lexian's bodyguard had formed ranks around him, but the ageing king was refusing to be taken back to the barge and had drawn a blaster.  

Masked Rider looked around and spotted Dregon, the golden mask he wore hiding any expression his uncle might have.  

 "Electro Saber Activate!"

The Blade appeared in Dex's hand and he charged his traitorous enemy.  As his blade swung in a downward arc, Dex felt a surge of apprehension.  Dregon was making no move to protect himself.  A full two inches from the villain's face, the blade stopped.  

 "Time to die, Masked Rider."  Dregon's voice was flat and emotionless.  And then an unseen psychic blast knocked Dex off his feet and impact with a stone wall knocked him out.  

The Prince of Edenoi awoke rather suddenly, four concerned faces peering down at him.  

 "What happened?"

 "Dregon knocked you out," it was the blonde kid, part of his escort.

 "My father?"

 "Is safe.  He and most of the councilors got away, a lot were captured though.  Those who weren't killed in the fighting."

 "Where are we?"  Dex tried to sit up but was only able to do it with the assistance the dark skinned kid.  

 "A small side chamber in Neran Teshar, probably some old broom closet or something.  Those bug things haven't thought to look here yet," answered the older one with brown hair.  

 "I've got to help them," muttered Dex.

 "Not by yourself," the girl said fixing the prince with a stare.  The other three seemed to agree with her.

 "I can't put the four of you in danger."

 "They're our people too.  Your highness."

Dex stared at them.  They're only kids, but they were determined.  It was rumored that the Turbo Rangers of Earth weren't much older than these four appeared to be.  Then Dex had an idea.  Reaching into his robes he took out the small wooden box and opened it.  Inside rested five plain golden disks.  Coins.

 "Play to your strengths, warrior.  Telepathy…"

 "Take one each," said Dex somewhat solemnly.  Each kid reached in and claimed one of the coins, leaving one to remain in the box.  Dex sat down in a classic mediation position and the others followed suit until they were sitting in a rough circle.  

 "Concentrate upon the coin in your hands, there is nothing but the coin.  Only the coin…" Dex stretched out his awareness to the four young people and was somewhat surprised when they received him easily and they melded into Link, with him leading.  

Then he stretched out towards home and his private workroom where five mist filled tubes rested containing the prototype body armor and weapons of his project.  Then suddenly Dregon's masked face appeared and a blinding pain shot through Dex's head.  He heard shouts from his companions.  

 "Damn, shouldn't have brought the kids into this…"

When he opened his eyes he saw the four shaking themselves and standing up.

 "What happened?" muttered the dark skinned one.

 "My uncle happened."

There were a few more seconds of silence and then the blonde one exclaimed; "My coin!"

It was in fact, no longer a featureless disc, but a palm sized, stylized rendition of a beetle, colored blue and silver.  The others each had one as well, red for the girl, green for the dark one and white for the tall one.

Dex couldn't help but smile.  It worked.

 "What about that one?" asked the girl.  A black and gold beetle figure rested amid the shattered remains of the small wooden box.  

Dex scooped it up.  "I don't know yet.  All right, we're going to try and go save those people.  Stick with me, don't do anything foolish and if we need to communicate, use telepathy.  When it's time to transform, I'll give the call.  Understood?"  The four nodded and something quite embarrassing came to the young prince.  "Uh… What are your names?" he asked, face reddening.  

 "I'm Drew," the blonde one answered.  "This is my sister, Jo, my best friend Roland, and Josh."  

Dex shook their hands in turn, musing over the odd names.  "Call me Dex, there'll be no 'Highnesses' if were to work as a team.  Now, let's go."

The five crept through the darkened hallways, keeping a sharp eye out for the bug creatures and Dregon's own Plague Patrol that would undoubtedly be roaming the halls by now.  If one of them spotted trouble they would inform the others via the telepathic link they'd set up and quickly hide.  They managed like this for at least an hour when they approached a heavily guarded doorway.  

 "That's gotta' be it," sent Roland.

 "And that's a lot of guards," responded Drew.

 "Getting past them shouldn't be nearly as much trouble as getting out of here with all the captives in tow," added Josh.

 "What do we do Highness?" asked Jo

Dex thought hard.  Before, when it was just him, the decisions were easier, but he had a team to protect now.  "Don't call me that.  All right, first thing is to take those bruisers out as quietly as possible.  Which means we can't transform.  Then we get out of here, I'll contact the palace and a mass teleport will take us home."

The four got as close as they could when one of the guards spotted them.  Dex leapt forward and dealt the man a crushing blow to the side of the neck.  The others soon joined the fray and chaos reigned.  Jo, her small size something of a disadvantage, caused the enemy to disregard her as a threat, quite a mistake on their part as she used her training to strike in the most sensitive spots.  Drew was close beside her making certain that none got close enough to harm his sister and Roland and Josh both watched his back.  In surprising little time, the villains all lay incapacitated.  Next was the heavy steel door baring their path.  

 "Stand back boys, I got this one," Jo strode forward and cracked her knuckles.

 "Jo, what are you doing?" but instead of answering her bother, Jo pushed, and with a groaning of metal, the door snapped its locks and opened.

 "How-?" started Dex, but couldn't finish.

 "I'm not sure, I just knew I could do it," the girl shrugged.

Carefully the five entered the chamber and found several people staring at them, Linktur, the grizzled old council member jumped up and quickly approached Dex.  "Ha!  Good to see ya' Prince."

 "I'm glad to see you alive too Councilor.  How are the prisoners?"

 "Not good.  One boy with a broken leg, some blade and blaster wounds, and several broken spirits."

Dex took a deep breath and raised his voice, "We're going to get out of here.  You two," he pointed at a couple of strong looking young men, "Help the boy with the broken leg.  The rest of you, arm yourself with the weapons of the guards outside.  Then stick close.  We have to work together to get out of here alive."

Dex and his team kept their telepathic awareness stretched ahead and behind them scanning for unfriendly life forms, but none appeared and after an hour of tense sneaking, they saw the front doors.  Out in the sunshine again the escapees' relief was short lived.

 "Well Dex, you didn't die after all.  Pity." The prince whirled to see Dregon watching them.  Alone.

 "Your little scheme didn't work Dregon.  Father has escaped and these people are going to as well."  Dex reached into his robes and pushed a button on a com link he'd retrieved.  "Linktur, contact the palace and get everyone out of here.  I've got some business to take care of."  The old man nodded and began speaking quietly into the communicator.  

 "You mean we've got business to take care of," responded Drew, taking up a position next to Dex.

The Masked Rider was about to protest but thought better of it as Roland, Josh and Jo all joined him.  A bright flash behind him signaled the teleportation of the prisoners, but Dregon didn't seem to take notice.

 "Children, Dex?  Your bodyguards are children?" The Count was truly amused.  

 "Stuff it Dregon.  Ready guys?"

 "Ready!" they chorused.  

Dex had been pondering the situation since deciding to give the kids the power.  They'd never transformed before, and the first time wasn't exactly easy, and this certainly wasn't the time for failed attempts.  However since he'd had a lot of experience transforming, if he gave a more generalized transformation call than his individualized 'Ecto-phase activate' it would help jumpstart the kids.  And so, to activate his team for the first time, Dex shouted a phrase he'd never given before.  

 "It's morphin time!"

 "Ecto-phase activate!"  As Dex flashed a dark green, something resting against his chest warmed.  "Six…"

 "Beetle Bonders, Beetle Blast!" a chorus of four shouted.

 "Red Striker!"

 "Green Hunter!"

 "White Blaster!"

 "Blue Stinger!"

The warmth touching Dex's chest began to burn and then exploded.  A fifth voice joined the others.

 "Shadowborg!"

 "Impressive Dex.  Your own team of pseudo Rangers.  Too bad they'll not survive the day."

 "We'll see about that Dregon," answered Dex.  He glanced to either side of him, quickly looking at his team in their gleaming armor.  The presence of the black, Shadowborg, confused him, but it would have to wait.

 "You've messed with our planet long enough!" Shouted Blue Stinger.

 "You're attacks stop now," added White Blaster.  And with that, the battle was joined.  

Dregon had somehow become incredibly powerful.  Masked Rider aimed a punch, immediately blocked and then Dex found himself on the defensive.  A powerful kick knocked Masked Rider off his feet and then Blue Stinger and Red Striker were on him, their double teaming and training paying off as Dregon was unable to reverse the momentum.  Until a golden light flashed and the two were thrown through the air.  The gold light coalesced into a single edged blade, and instantly Josh and Roland and Shadowborg attacked, but were quickly repelled by the blade.  

 "Drew, Jo, are you alright?" asked Masked Rider franticly.

 "Ungh… yeah, I'll be fine," answered Drew.

 "No offence Dex, but your uncle sucks," commented Jo as she gained her feet.  

Dex blinked and turned back to the enemy who was looking at them.  Waiting patiently. 

 "Weapons," he ordered.

 "Electo Saber!"

 "Hunter Claw!"

 "Striker Blaster!"

 "Shadow Grappler!"

 "Blaster Lance!"

 "Stinger Blade!"

And again the six heroes attacked.  Blue Stinger got there first and his slash was parried and countered.  Blue Stinger parried the attack aimed at him and the next, but Dregon's third was too fast.  As Blue fell, Red Striker flew in with flying kick and a loud yell.  Dregon blocked with a kick of his own, connecting with her midsection, but the attack had been a distraction as was evidenced by White Blaster swinging his staff like weapon at Dregon's legs.  There was a definite curse as the evil lord went down, but he was up quicker than should have been possible.  White received a nasty uppercut and Masked Rider charged in to score two hits before Dregon could bring his weapon to bear.  Dex and his uncle fenced for a bit when suddenly a black grapple attached to a metal cable sped out of nowhere and latched onto Dregon's sword.  A green claw clamped around the evil one's waist from the right and Dex leveled his sword at his throat.  Blue and White took up positions on either side of Masked Rider while Red powered up her Striker Blaster and pointed at Dregon.  

 "Well done heroes," the man didn't even sound winded.  "But you've not won yet."  There was a small explosion and the heroes were thrown into a heap more than twenty feet from Dregon.

Masked Rider felt his powers putting as much energy as they could into repairing his damaged body.  In his mind he could feel the pain and fear of each of his companions, but he could also hear the determination.  

 "Warriors," the did not belong to any of the four recently recruited kids, "I've found where Dregon is getting his power."  The voice was light and definitely feminine.  

 "Shadowborg?" asked Dex

 "Yes, now hurry up and follow or Dregon will have us."

Six awareness traveled quickly as they could into the depths of Neran Teshar, where they found a portal, energy flowing quickly out of it.

 "What is this?" asked Jo.

 "I don't know, but it's where Dregon's drawing his power from," answered Shadowborg.

 "Dex?" asked Roland.

 "Let's link, we should be able to close it with our combined powers."  

The link was formed effortlessly and with a great deal of psychic strength, the managed to close the portal.  All this took less than twenty seconds, but it seemed to the heroes that it had taken hours.  As soon as the portal was closed they found themselves back in their unmorphed bodies staring at Dregon who had began to glow with black energy.  

 "It doesn't matter that you've destroyed me.  I had lost sight of the ultimate goal, but now I see.  The glorious Dark Specter has initiated the Countdown to Destruction.  In three days the attacks will begin and you will not escape him."  The laugh that only one of purest evil can manage bounced off the walls which began to crack and crumble.  The heroes backed away quickly as first Dregon exploded in a cloud of black light and then Neran Teshar began to collapse in earnest.  There was a visible warping of space, a loud crack and then silence.  

Dex looked around at his teammates, especially studying the black haired female.  "Well team.  What do you say we go home?"  Tired nods were the only answer.  

~*~

Shara Morrin, stared around herself, still in awe.  She marveled at the architecture of the private chambers of King Lexian, at the features of the people around her, at her own coal black hair and pale skin, the clear gem in her forehead, her grey eyes… her life.  Until only a few hours before she hadn't existed.  The first physical thing she remembered was Master Dex shouting the words of power, and then she had taken form as Shadowborg and had assisted her Master in defeating his enemy.  And now, she was a living breathing mortal.   

Upon return to the palace, she and her team had immediately been show to the chambers of this venerable man who was the father of Master Dex.  Master Dex had explained what had transpired after the King had been drug to safety.  It was the mark of a good ruler in Shara's eyes who would stand and fight for his people.  And then they had turned their attention to her.  She had explained how there were faint memories of awareness as Dex worked on his project to create a Ranger like team, and how when the battle against the enemy had started, she had been drawn into life.

Apparently something like this had never happened before.  They had asked her name, "Shadowborg," she had answered, but that was her warrior name and didn't seem right.  The others had agreed.  The girl, Jo, had suggested Shara, meaning Shade in the old language.  Roland had suggested Morrin, which meant Warrior in the old language.  So essentially her name was still the same, but it felt right to be called Shara Morrin in her mortal Edinite form, so she accepted.  

 "So the Countdown has finally begun," sighed Lexian.  "You six must go to Eltare."

 "We've only got three days, your Majesty," objected Drew.

 "Then you must hurry."  The six nodded.  "Go now, and may the power protect you…"

~*~

**Disclaimer:  The Masked Rider and all related items, planets, and people belong to Saban.  The Beetle Borgs and all related powers, items, and… stuff, belongs to Saban.    Wow, makes the guy sound kinda' greedy, huh?  However, all things not belonging to Saban, belong to me.  That's right, me.  And only me.  So there.  For a full list of which things in this story belong to me, please see my e-mail address below.  **

**Thanks:**  Big thank you goes out to Commander Crayfish for information on the Beetle Borgs.

**Final Note:**  As may be readily obvious to those who are fans of Masked Rider and/or the Beetle Borgs, I am not incredibly familiar with those shows.  However I couldn't just leave Edenoi out of all this as it is definitely a part of the PR Universe.  And so, I adapted.  If you've got a problem with that, don't hesitate to e-mail me.  Randelm@hotmail.com


	3. Old Earth: Part 1

**_Thanks:_**_  To SirStak's Spoiler Warnings where I found the particular scene between the Black and White Knights.  To the Writer's Guide for the Power Rangers Universe, for being the best damn PR site out there.  I don't think it's said enough.   And finally to El Fuñaroverse, because without them, I'd be even more clueless about the current events of the PR Fandom.   _

**_Warning: _**_Mild violence.  _

**_Notes:_**_ This series, 'Dark Rising' takes place after 'The Gathering'. The theory is that the stories in this series can be read in any order.  However, Old Earth:  Part 1 should definitely be read before Old Earth:  Part 2.  _

**Old Earth:  Part 1**

A dream shared to the bitter end.  

It was called the 'Black Forest' because the giant trees grew so close together as to make direct sunlight within its borders an impossibility.  In a peculiar clearing of said forest, much power was gathering and a decisive battle was about to take place.  Two knights, each astride a magnificent steed, faced each other across this clearing.  Thick fog roiled about within the trees, but none entered the clearing least it fade away to nothing.  Eerie pipe music floated from somewhere far away.

Gilliam gripped his lance in his white gauntleted fist and steeled himself for the coming confrontation.  His opponent, the Black Knight, Sir Crannach, adjusted his golden lion adorned shield, his brown and white horse snorted.

"Give me the Box!" demanded the Black Knight.

Gilliam's own white horse whinnied and he took a deep breath before proclaiming, "I will never hand it over to the likes of you!" 

Lightning began to flash sporadically, thunder rumbling.  Looking up, Gilliam saw that heavy dark clouds were rolling in.  Turning back to Crannach, he found a crimson fog to be gathering at the other's back.  It was said that the Black Knight held strange powers.  Power over the dark magics and of time and space.

"Then you leave me no choice!" the Black Knight put heels to his horse who leapt forward.  Gilliam did so as well and the two knights lowered their lances, setting themselves for the coming blow.  The Black Knight's lance slammed sharply into the shielded chest of the White Knight, whose own lance had faltered.

Gilliam felt the air forced from his lungs, cursing his unsteady hand.  For several moments he felt as though he was suspended in nothing, there was no sensation.  Then the ground met him with a very hard slap to the back and he lay dazed looking at the dark clouds overhead.  

"Your pathetic crusade is over. I told you, I _will_ possess the Box!" 

The Black Knight reached down and pulled aside the White Knight's tunic, before removing a small scarlet pouch from the leather belt. 

Desperately, Gilliam grabbed for Crannach's arm.  "You cannot access the Battle Fire!"  Crannach lifted his foot and pinned Gilliam's arm underneath his boot heel.  Still struggling, Gilliam glared at his enemy, "Only one pure of heart can release its powers, and your heart... is pure evil."  He could feel the life draining from his body, his vision clouded, his limbs felt heavy.

Crannach turned from his defeated foe "So true." He concurred with the Knight of Purity's final statement. Reaching into the pouch, Crannach removed a small, golden, well-weathered, fist-sized box, and began to laugh in maniacal glee.  

~*~

Rohan sat up in bed quickly; a cold sweat covered his body.  Closing his eyes he concentrated on the dream he'd just woken from.  Two knights, one good, one evil, had been fighting over a box that contained incredible power… and the White Knight had lost.   Ever since he had begun training with Cathbad, Rohan's senses had become more sensitive to the ways of magic, and that included prophetic dreams.  

Slipping out of bed, the Mystic Knight hurriedly threw on some clothes and made his way quietly to Cathbad's chambers.  Coming to the wooden door, he rapped on it softly.  The door opened after only a moment and the old druid motioned for Rohan to enter.  

"You are up early," said the old man as he fetched a pot of boiling water from the fire.

"I had a dream," the young man said without preamble, and he told his mentor of the battle between good and evil that had occurred in an eerie and mystical place and of the great prize that had been won.  As soon as Rohan was finished, Cathbad handed his student a cup of dark tea and took some for himself.

Sitting in one of the more comfortable chairs, the druid looked at Rohan.  "And what do you think of this dream?"

"I'm not sure," Rohan looked into his hot drink as though it might hold the answers.  "My ability with magic is small, but… it seemed so very real.  Does it mean something, Cathbad?"

Cathbad nodded. "Everything means something, even perfectly regular dreams.  The trick lies in finding out what."

Rohan pursed his lips and thought.  The two sat there in silence for several minutes.  "Well," said Rohan after a bit, "I suppose I ought to go to breakfast.  Are you coming, Cathbad?"

"No, no," replied the old man, "I have much work to do.  You go on."

"I'll be seeing you later then," Rohan stood up and let himself out quietly.  

He walked through the hallways that were still relatively empty of people as the sun was only just rising.  Entering the dining hall that most of the other soldiers used and the Mystic Knights had taken to using as well, Rohan poked his head into the kitchen.  

"Mornin, Cook," he greeted the fat man who was overseeing various tasks while the undercooks scurried about.  

"Ah," the man turned to face Rohan, "Good morning, Sir Rohan," he greeted in return.

"I'm not too early to get somethin to eat, am I?"

"The day a hungry man can't get something hot to eat from this kitchen, is the day I retire," retuned the rotund man.  "Go sit down and I'll have someone bring you breakfast."

Rohan smiled and nodded and sat down at he and his friends' favorite table.  Adjusting his sword a bit, he began thinking on the dream he'd had.  Perhaps it was only nothing.

A few moments later, a blonde man in a green tunic entered the hall and sat next to Rohan.  The Knight of Fire suppressed an inward groan.  _He may be arrogant, but he's a good man and a loyal friend,_ Rohan told himself.  _And besides that he's not so arrogant as he used to be._  "Good morning, Garrett."

"Good morning to you, Rohan," Garrett, Knight of Forest, smiled a bit, but it wasn't his usual self-assured smile.

"Sleep alright?" asked Rohan.

Garrett shrugged, "Alright.  Strange dreams though."

"Strange dreams?"  Garrett and Rohan looked up as Angus, Knight of Earth, joined them.

"Well, you're up early," Rohan noted.

"Aye," responded Angus, "I was havin' strange dreams, too.  About two knights fighting."

"A Black Knight, and a White Knight?" asked Garrett, his brows furrowing.

"Yes," said Angus, "And the Black Knight won."

Rohan nodded as the two looked to him and the three of them sat there in silence. The silence was broken when several trays were brought out and set on the table where the three Mystic Knights sat.  They each took a plate and began helping themselves to the eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and more that had been set before them.  Cook had noticed how the hunger of the Mystic Knights had grown after having received their mystical armaments and always made sure to feed the kingdom's heroes plenty.

"It's awfully odd," remarked Angus through a warm buttered roll, "Us all having the same dream.  Do ya think it means somthin?"

"Odd?" asked Garrett swallowing a bit of peppered eggs, "This coming from a man who summons magical armor with only a phrase and fights off evil monsters at least once a week?  It's more than just odd, I'd be willing to bet that Ivar and Deirdre had the same dream."

"Well great, what does it mean?" asked Angus.

"I don't know what it means," replied Rohan, "But that White Knight might need our help, and I wouldn't be surprised if Maeve is behind all this somehow.  When Ivar and Dierdre get here, we'll ask them what they think."

The three ate in silence for a while, enjoying Cook's food.  They didn't have to wait long before the final two Knights entered the room.

"Did you have the dream too?" asked Dierdre, Knight of Air, without preamble.  The others simply nodded.

Ivar, Knight of Water, sighed as he sat down and began to help himself to breakfast.  "Well then, what do we do about it?" asked the blue clad, dark skinned man

"I think we should check it out," replied Rohan.  "We're too late for the battle, but there may be something we can do."  The others simply nodded and they finished their breakfast in silence.

When breakfast was done the five of them explained the situation to King Connchobar, saddled five horses from the royal stables and were off.  The countryside of Kells was beautiful with its plethora of greenery and life.  The five Mystic Knights, granted the power of mystic elements were the protectors of this life.  Not just of the humans who inhabited the land, but of the land itself, and so, as they traveled south at a steady pace, they began to sense that something was wrong.  

On the surface, everything seemed fine, the village around the castle was a bustling as always, the people taking time to stop what they were doing to hail the Knights or wish them luck, and the animals of the countryside acted as one would expect.  However there was an undercurrent to the powers of life and of nature… magic.  And it was a disturbance in this magic that began the Knights uneasy.  

The five traveled at a brisk pace, stopping only at midday for lunch.  When the sun finally began to set on their right, the companions found a place where a copse of trees made a fairly good shelter and began to make camp.  

Angus stretched his aching muscles unused to riding.  The rouge had never planned on being a knight, much less a hero and his training in horsemanship was minimal.  "How much further to the forest?" he asked, grunting in pain.

"Who ever heard of a knight who couldn't ride?" scoffed Garrett

Angus just made a face and began unpacking his gear.

"We should be to the Black Forest before noon tomorrow." Deirdre said to Angus.

Rohan took his turn in cooking the group's meal, managing not to burn anything too badly.  

"What do you think we'll find when we get there?" asked Ivar.  He was staring in to the fire, his bowl now empty of food.  For a long while, the only sounds came from the night life of the land surrounding them.

"Well," said Rohan, "It's already been a day since the battle, we may find nothing." 

"Or worse, we'll find a body," replied Angus.

Garrett shook his head, "If we do find a body, we'll at least have some idea of what was going on."

"The Battle Fire," the others turned to look at Deirdre, "In the dream, the White Knight lost the Battle Fire to the Black Knight."  She looked up to the star spangled sky.  "Have any of you ever heard of such a thing before?"

No one answered in the affirmative, just shook their heads silently.

"Presumably the White Knight was guarding it from the Black Knight," hypothesized Ivar, "Now that the Black Knight has it, this Battle Fire will likely make him quite dangerous."

"So, even if we don't see him in the Black Forest, we'll probably be hearing from him soon," added Garrett.  

"But is he a new threat, or does he work for Maeve?" asked Deirdre.  

"That's just what we need," grumped Angus, "Another loony tryin to take over the island."

"But," said Ivar, "If he is a threat to Maeve as well as us, they will have to divide their attacking forces."

The conversation died away after that, each knight caught up in their own thoughts.  Soon enough Rohan was the last one left awake as he had taken first watch; the others were curled up in their blankets.  Angus snored softly.  

Rohan sat in the middle of camp; the Sword of Kells lay across his knees reflecting the stars' light, almost seeming to glow with a pearly fire.  He rubbed absently at his shoulder where the mark was, the mark that proclaimed him Maeve's son and Prince of Temra.  All Rohan wanted was peace for Kells and its neighbors.  Unfortunately their struggle against Maeve, his mother, seemed to be never ending.  Taking a deep breath, Rohan wrenched his thoughts from that gloomy path and settled in for his watch.

~*~

The Mystic Knights had left their horses tethered just inside the forest.  They were walking at a cautious pace between the trees, following no visible path but instead moving to where the wrongness in the flow of natural magic was centered.  The minimal light made for confusing shadows, even once their vision had adjusted.  Finally, after several minutes of walking the five spotted a more brightly lit area, indicating a thinning in the trees.  The wrongness was coming directly from that area.  

Rohan held up a hand and the knights stopped.  "There may be trouble ahead, let's be prepared."  The five drew their weapons and proceeded cautiously.  

Once at the edge of the clearing, they saw only the armored body of the White Knight and the obvious signs of the struggle.  Quickly they moved to the man's side only to find that the armor was empty.

"That's odd," commented Deirdre.

An evil chuckle floated over the clearing causing the knights to assume readied stances, weapons at the ready.

"Who's there?" challenged Garrett, brandishing his Twin Axes.

The Black Knight astride his horse leapt from a sudden red fog that had coalesced from nowhere.  The evil knight rode at the five, wielding a large double edged sword.  

Deirdre raised her bow, drew, and fired the magical arrow that had appeared on its own.  Thrice more in rapid succession did the Knight of Air release a missile.  The four projectiles sped for their target and then, in a slight warping of space, he was past them unharmed.  

Before any of the rest of them could react, the evil knight was upon them, slashing with his wicked blade, causing the heroes to scatter.  As he slowed his mounted and whirled about for another charge, the five Mystic Knights gathered again to face him.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from," shouted Rohan, "but your evil stops here."

"FIRE WITHIN ME!"

"AIR ABOVE ME!"

"WATER AROUND ME!"

"EARTH BENEATH ME!"

"FOREST BEFORE ME!"

Ivar could hear the mystical song as it vibrated throughout his being.  A raging rush of power, a cool still well of energy.  The joy and rush of the magic of the land filled him and changed him.  The Knight of Water knew that in the moment he had raised his weapon of power and shouted the magical phrase that he would change from one for to another and that only for that moment would he be in this state of incredible sensory perception, but while he was there it felt like it could go no forever.  But there was evil in this land he was sworn to protect, and he had the power to do something about it.  

The Black Knight charged, and Ivar released an arc of blue energy, but the target again twisted space and easily avoided the blast.  A stream of fire from Rohan, several arrows from Deirdre and a slash of energy from Garrett, yet the Black Knight still charged.  Angus stood swinging his Terra Mace and as the other four knights quickly dodged the charging enemy, he instead leapt.  

Impetuous and illogical, the move was more what a thief might attempt, not a knight.  Therefore, it worked perfectly.  The grey clad knight stuck his enemy in a flying tackle and the two tumbled to the ground.  

Angus found himself very glad that his armor was magical.  If he'd been tumbling around on the ground like this in mundane metal clothes, he'd likely have been crushed.  When he finally came to his feet, Angus found the Black Knight already standing and swinging his massive bladed weapon his direction.  Swinging the Terra Mace, the metal chain came up just in time to deflect the blow from the enemy.  The Black Knight moved to swing again, and Angus knew he'd be unable to stop a second blow in time.  A red and gold armored figure smashed into the Black Knight.  Angus took a few steps back, and watched at Rohan and the evil knight did battle.  

The Knight of Fire parried with the Sword of Kells then struck at the Black Knight causing his opponent to fall back.  As Rohan prepared to press the advantage, he sensed Deirdre and paused.  The Knight of Air fired two magical arrows at the evil knight.  The Black Knight fell back further.  Rohan struck again and the evil knight prepared to counter strike.  Then Garret rushed in and attacked with his Twin Axes.  Their opponent was caught completely off guard and tried to fall back, but the Mystic Knights surrounded the man.  

"Surrender now," Deirdre offered, "And your life will be spared."

"Hah!" spat the Black Knight, "This is the honor of the Mystic Knight of Kells?"

"As you showed honor in attacking us while mounted?" Ivar returned.  

"You've been given your chance to surrender Sir Knight," Garret repeated Deirdre's offer.  "Do you yield?"

The man raised his sword. "Never."

The Black Knight leapt at Garret.  Space warped and before the Knight of Forest even knew what happened, he was on the ground, a gash in the side of his armor.  The other knights leapt to attack, but somehow the Black Knight was much faster.  He easily dodged the Knight of Air's arrows, knocked the bow from her hands and dropped her with one strike.  Angus whirled his Terra Mace above his head and let fly magical stones at his enemy.  The Black Knight charged the Knight of Earth, and kicked Angus in the stomach then struck him across the back of the head with his sword.  

Ivar and Rohan stood side by side, three of their companions on the ground, not moving.  As one, the let loose a torrent of energy from their weapons.  Once again however, the Black Knight bent space and manipulated time.  Rohan was disarmed and slashed across the thighs.  Ivar took a blow to the back.  Both Knights fell and did not rise.  

Sir Crannach, the Black Knight, caught his horse and mounted as several more mounted figures appeared through the trees.  Crannach approached the lead riders.

"Your majesty," Crannach bowed in his saddle.  "I present the Mystic Knights, more or less in one piece."

Maeve, Queen of Temra smiled.  "Well done Sir Knight."  

Torc, Maeve's General and bodyguard, nodded gruffly his approval.  

"And now," said Crannach, "For your end of the deal."

Maeve smiled.  "Of course."  The sorceress closed her eyes.  For several minutes she was still, then she opened them and smiled.  "I have found him.  It will require you peculiar brand of magic to get to him however."

Crannach reached out with his magic and combined it with Maeve's.  In a few moments, reddish fog had appeared at the far end of the clearing.  The Black Knight smiled.  "Excellent.  By your leave your Majesty."

Queen Maeve nodded her approval and Sir Crannach wheeled his horse about and rode into the mist.  

Once the Black Knight was gone, Maeve ordered the soldiers she had brought with her to relieve the prone Mystic Knights of their weapons and armor, bind them, and imprison them.  

Maeve smiled at Torc.  "And you were worried about allying with Crannach."

"Aye," Torc replied, "I was.  But it got us the Mystic Knights so it worked out in the end."

"Indeed it did.  Soon Torc, I shall rule this isle."

Torc bowed, "Yes your Majesty."

The violet clad army of Temra, their prisoners secured, began the march back to home territory.  For the first time in the history of the war between Temra and Kells, Temra held the upper hand.  


End file.
